Tide of Terror
, Fearless Phoenix, Max Adrenaline, The Queen Bee, unwanted creatures, Warriors of Sage, WORMS |organized= no |organization= |numberofislands= none |islandname1= |islandname2= |islandname3= |islandname4= |oceanname= Sage |allies= At the brake of battle, Fleet of Dreams, Heavenly Guardians, High Seas Assassins, Neptune's Fury, Orizzonte delle Speranze, The Silent Empire, The Soaring Eagles, Southern Darkness, Torn And Shredded |wars=None |updateday= 22 |updatemonth= 9 |updateyear= 2008 |portrait=yes |reason=Dormant }} Tide of Terror (ToT) was a flag on the Sage Ocean. It was founded on March 3rd, 2006. Tide of Terror believed that every crew should get a voice no matter how big or small it is. This belief gave ToT much power and many followers. Tide of Terror was ruled by the monarch Ladyjai and the royals. Royals and titled members were highly recommended to participate in the flag work and were expected to be active. Royalty *Ariana of The Queen Bee *Henryw of WORMS *Jordomonster of Warriors of Sage *Liquidsilver of *Lovelylass of unwanted creatures *Merriman of Max Adrenaline *Niikkaa of The Athenian Navy *Pinkpiglet of Fearless Phoenix *Woodyhavers of Fearless Phoenix Titled members: *Cooddyy of The Athenian Navy *Enyi of Fearless Phoenix *Foolinu of WORMS *Icedevil of Warriors of Sage *Lukeyboi of WORMS *Mrcool of Fallen Angels *Pamel of The Athenian Navy *Putzzo of unwanted creatures *Samsong of The Queen Bee *Sistermamat of The Queen Bee *Shacky of Warriors of Sage *Spylaw of Fallen Angels *Sweetannie of Unwanted Creatures *Whizblade of Fearless Phoenix Public Statement We're The Flag Your Mother Warned You About!! Galf eht nioj! (Currently looking for new crews to join...contact one of the royals if ye fancy it!!) Extended Public Statement We be the pirates of the Tide of Terror. Join us, or tremble as the waves of our victories drown our foes. If ye have any questions, please contact a royal. We are a fair and fun-loving flag. Every crew has a voice, and the size of your crew does not decide how much of a say you have in running the flag. All crews are equal, no matter how small. All new crews to the flag will get 1 Royal & 2 Titled of their choice. With an extra royal given to loyal crews who stick around and manage to keep their numbers up! Please note, we do not return random and pointless war declarations! Declare away, we don't want to play. To all blockading flags who aren't allied...we will job for you if a) we're asked nicely b) you're not at war with an ally of ours (also note that some flags are offering us ships in return for our jobbers! It didn't hurt their chances & it might not help yours! N.B.-bribes aren't necessary we're nice ppl really! *lol*) "Just because you're different doesn't make you mad!" Flag Stalls *Ladyjai's Ironworking Stall- *Ladyjai's Distilling Stall-Wensleydale *Lanzi's Apothecary Stall- *Hyatt's Shipbuilding Stall- *Sweetannie's Ironworking Stall-Wensleydale *Sweetannie's Distilling Stall-Lincoln Island *Enyi's Ironworking Stall- *Enyi's Distilling Stall-Admiral Island *Enyi's Weaving Stall-Admiral Island *Shacky's Ironworking Stall-Admiral Island *Shacky's Distilling Stall-Admiral Island